Teen Titans: ShadeDark
by nightwalker-shadow16
Summary: Sepia is an amnesiac, but he is the sibling of one of our favourite male Titans. Shade has grown up away from civilization but he will soon find out who he really is. OC/OC R/S and other pairings. yaoi
1. pt 1 Escaping the Facility

Part 1 ~ 'escaping the facility'

-separater-

A/n: This is another idea I had in my head and just had to write. The time line for this story is after the Tokyo incident, but does not follow any specific timeline.

Key:

= thinking from Shade, ^ = thinking from Sepia

Me: do the disclaimer Raven.

Raven: fine.

The author does not own Teen Titans or the x-men.

Me: thanks.

Raven: I am bored. [in very bored and emo-like fashion with blank stare]

Me: Go meditate.

Starfire: You could hang out with me friend Raven. It would be glorius!

Raven: fine.

-sepaarater-

I bolted up from the lab table I usually found myself lying on with a jolt of apprehension spreading through my body. I blinked slowly and tried moving my limbs. It was a bit hard to do, but I managed. The drugs they usually had me on were the cause of my discomfort every time I woke up.

Yeah I said "woke" up I am deliberately given low amounts of the substance that keeps me alive to make me more docile. It "supposedly" is to allow the scientists to control me, but that never worked. I have escaped these labs before, and I can do it again. No amount of their silly ideas can keep me down.

I thought back to the last time I escaped as I started pulling the various wires and tubes out of my body.

… flashback …

{I grabbed ahold of the neck of the guard in front of me and squeezed. He spluttered and tried to remove my hands.

Not gonna happen -

I smirked as I felt his body fall limp in my grasp. I dropped him like a stone to the floor and kept going. I managed to knock most of the guards out like that without a hitch. It was as I neared the outer doors that I ran into some real trouble. Not only was the door a few inches thick and made of titanium, but there was one of the mechs they created guarding it.

The mechs are what they use when they can't capture me. I sidestepped a laser blast and flipped behind the mech. I caught it off guard and poured some of my darkness into the metallic monstrosity. This gave me partial control of its body, something which I would use to my advantage. I would take pleasure in doing so as well.

I walked around the mech and waited for it to fight the "literal" chains that had taken place in its feeble programming network. Sure enough, in seconds, it was charging up a laser blast. I smirked and jumped out of the way of the blast as I took out one of my daggers. I charged the robot and made two slashes. One of them was on myself, and the other was on the robot. My blood was fatal to them, and I was gonna use that now.

The mech started to spark as my blood splattered onto its metallic body. I put the dagger away and stepped back to wait. In a few minutes it would be smoking and unable to fire its lasers anymore. As I waited I licked at the blood from the cut I'd made earlier. It tasted alright, but what I really wanted was the blood of other living creatures.

For some reason I like blood. I am not a vampire or anything, but … I am not sure why that is actually. I guess I'll have to find out some other time when I'm not trying to escape.

I slammed my entire body into the door and then had to dodge out of the way as the mech fell over. I thought it would stay down but it seemed that they had been doing some work on their robots. As the mech got up I formulated a plan. The doors were pretty hard to break through and took out a lot of energy from me, so why not use the mech's lasers to fix the problem? It would give me some extra energy that I wouldn't have to waist on breaking down the door.

The mech fired and I started to run. Just when the blast would have hit me I ducked. The machines were so loud I didn't even have to look to see what they were doing. I rolled out of the way and grinned as the door was blown to bits.

Not a laser then, a rocket. –

I went through the door and poured the speed into my limbs. As I ran I dodged the trees and other creatures I knew inhabited this area. I put some trackers on them once, ones that allowed me to find them as long as I had attempted to control them one time. With that, seeing was of no purpose. It wouldn't help me anyway, I can't see as it is. It's not the speed, I am blind.}

I pulled out the last of the wires and grabbed my scanner from underneath my bed. It was a wonder they hadn't taken it away from me. They would have taken my weapons and armor, but I figured out how to fix that. They used to take them, but I created a compacting device that I could place on the weapons and armor I "made" and then shrink the items and stored them in the back of my scanner. It was very useful, and I was the only one who knew about it.

I scanned the room and found the latest "armor" that they had developed on a table nearby. I ran a hand over my naked chest and took a deep breath.

Wonder what this one'll do? –

The armor that they usually made for me had some kind of crazy side effects. For instance, one of the earliest ones cut the level of obsidian and metal alloy in my body in half. Considering the metal alloy is alive and part of my life-source, that was very bad. It made me dizzy for days until I got used to it. I eventually destroyed it by letting a mech hit me full on. Hopefully this one was harmless.

I slipped into the armor without any trouble and quickly braced myself against the table. Just as I planted my feet a wave of dizziness hit me. I grasped the table and groped around for something. I found a bottle and dragged it toward me. I pulled out the stopper and drank what was inside it. Immediately I could feel energy flowing through my body and was able to stand on my own.

So they gave me a larger dosage of the alloy this time. They aren't very smart are they? –

I scanned the room again and found a brush on the table as well. I located some hair ties near it and set to work detangling my hair. I quickly put it into a multitude of braids, a formation which I was so used to I didn't even have to think about it anymore. Once done I took out my daggers from the back of my scanner and deactivated the compacting devices. I put the miniature daggers onto the bed and waited for them to grow back to their original size.

I picked up the three obsidian and metal alloy blades and put them away. Two went into my boots, which were part of the armor itself, and the last one went inside an inner pocket of the armor.

They never had this pocket before. I guess they are actually using those meager brains of theirs for once. –

It's not like they're stupid, but I often question their intelligence. They haven't yet created a mech I can't destroy or blow up and I still managed to escape the facility every once in a while. The drugs they put me on once I wipe out from exhaustion keep me sedated for several days, but even those wear off eventually. It's almost as if they want to test me, test what I can do and what my limits are. Am I just a sick game of theirs? Is my creation just one of their sick games that they get off on?

I broke open a glass case and took five bottles of metal alloy from one of the shelves. A quick scan of the case also told me that there were bottles of other liquefied metals there as well. I put some compacters on all of the bottles and stored them in the back of the scanner.

Looks like that's it. The scanner hasn't picked up anything else that's even remotely useful in here. –

With that done I left the room. I walked down the corridors of the facility with quiet steps. If the mechs and scientists couldn't hear me it would make escaping a lot easier. I am tired of this place, I need to escape for good. According to the little data I have found on myself, I should be turning sixteen around this time of year. I don't want to be here any longer. I am not going to be a slave to these sick fucks anymore.

I stopped in a hallway that was completely silent and scanned the area. The scanner detected a computer in a nearby room with some encrypted files on the database. I went into the room and took out one of the chips I created for the scanner. This one would allow me to use the computer easily, and contained a program that read the screen to me. I plugged in a set of headphones that were beside the computer and perused the database. I found some information on myself and inserted a blank chip into the computer in order to save it somewhere. Once the data was downloaded I took out the chips and stood up. This information might be useful but now was not the time to read it. Getting out was the main priority at the moment.

As I left the room an alarm started blaring. I gritted my teeth from the oncoming migraine and began to sprint through the halls. I located the outside door and came to a halt. A mech was in front of me and I ran straight into it. One of its metallic arms had some sharp object attached to it. I grimaced as I could feel it cut into my skin.

Then I smirked as the blood fell onto the mech. It started sparking and I left the machine there to rot. I charged the door full-on and created a large dent in it. I dropped to the ground as the mech fired a laser blast in my direction. The blast broke the door into pieces, scattering bits of metal and shrapnail everywhere.

I dodged as many pieces of the metal as I could but some of them cut me open. it was with blood dripping from the multiple slashes on my body that I escaped the facility. This place would no longer cage me; I was free …

-separater-

A/n: I was going to continue, but it was getting too long. The next chapter will technically still be the prologue. It'll just be part two.

R and r


	2. pt2 Escaping the Experimental Lab

part 2 ~ 'escaping the experimental lab'

-separater-

Me: Tell us a little about the story Beast Boy.

BB: Okay dude. This story is about a what-if scenario.

[1.] What if Robin had a twin?

[2.] What if Slade had a son?

Is that good enough or do I have to play you in Soul Callibur two to make you happy?

Me: I think that sums it up.

Cyborg: Soul Callibur 2? I'll play you BB.

BB: Alright!

Me: -sighs-

Starfire: I want to partake in the festivities friend Beast Boy and friend Cyborg.

BB and Cyborg: Okay.

Raven Keep it down.

Me: I guess I'll let them play. Onto the story.

-separater-

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Or at least I tried to anyway. I could feel something jabbing into my wrists and looked down to figure out what it was. I saw some tubes attached to my wrists via needles and groaned.

^ Not this again … ^

I gently removed them and tried to remember why I was here. I could obviously remember something like this happening before, but not much else.

^ Fuck! Why can't I remember anything but my own fucking name? ^

I looked around and saw a "super" suit on one of the tables in the room. I strolled over and put it on. It was black and resembled something I remember reading once.

^ What was it again? Comic book characters or something …? ^

Anyway …

I glanced around and picked up my bow-staff which was under the bed. I strapped it to my suit and left the room. This was not going to be where I stayed for very long. I needed to find out why I was unable to recall much about myself.

I navigated through some hallways and found myself in front of a black colored door. It looked pretty thick and I could see a heavy padlock on it. I grinned and held out my hands. The shadows flowed around the door and lock and I snapped my eyes shut. In just seconds the door exploded and I stepped through it.

As I followed the corridors I could see a lot of empty rooms. I managed to get to another door when something stopped me.

":stand aside. Experiments must be docile.:" said a robot to my left.

"No. I don't fucking think so." I said as I held out my fists.

I let the shadows around the robot gather together and then I took control of them. Once I had control I smirked evilly. I sent the robot flying as it opened its mouth.

": malfunction. Experiment is trying to escape. All scientists report to the main doors. Requesting Back-:"

The robot went off line before it could finish the sentence.

^ Guess that was too much for it. How did I do that anyway? It's like I am supposed to be able to do that. Like the shadows are mine to command …? ^

I shrugged and then sent some power into the door that was behind the robot. The metal door turned black for a moment and then flashed a red-ish color. I walked over to it and placed a hand against the cool metal. Immediately there was the sound of a lock disengaging and the door slid open.

^ Why did that happen? Wait … the robot should have access to the locks right? Did I absorb the robot's functions? ^

Just as I was about to go through the door there was a loud 'crack!' I turned around to find that there was a woman standing a few feet away. The robot lay almost looking lifeless next to her.

"Sepia, don't do this. You belong-"

"No! I am not gonna stay here any fucking longer. If I have to fight you to do that I will!" I snapped and accented my claim with a death glare.

"You don't even know of your full potential." She said.

"Potential? Wait … Can you tell me why I was able to open this door without even touching it? It's not like my power even affected it." I asked. She nodded and placed an arm around my shoulders. I roughly removed her arm and let my eyes get steely. I directed that gaze on the woman.

She was a few inches taller than me and had long blonde hair. It was in two braids that fell to her waist.

"You have abilities. Do you rmember anything … Al-"

"Just fucking tell me! I don't have time to chat with you."

"Alright … You can control shadows as I am sure you have discovered. That door was warded against that by a piece of equiptment we developed here. When you destroyed the mech I was in control of you gained what I knew. I am a mutant, one of those people who can do things most cannot."

"Mutant? What do you mean?"

"I am human, well kind of, but I can control technology with my mind. You must have absorbed this … Hmmmm … You managed to do so even through seven layers of solid metal … You must be getting stronger …"

"Stronger? What the fuck are you talking about? If I don't get some answers I am gonna use that against you. Fucking. Tell. Me."

"Okay … Don't bite my head off-"

"I will do whatever the fuck I want. This is getting nowhere! Either you tell me or I'll just dispose of ya."

"I am trying to do that." She said with a sweep of her hands over her heart. I shrugged and nodded for her to continue.

"Finally! We have been trying to make you stronger. You need to take dosages of mercury every couple of weeks to keep your energy levels up. You will get sick if you don't-"

"Okay … Why is that? What the fuck did you guys do to me?"

"We … We turned you into a creature that lives off of mercury. It makes you stronger and is supposed to prolong your life-"

"Why. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. That?"

"It is something we have been trying to accomplish for a few years now. Now that it has finally been accomplished-"

"I don't want to be your guinea pig for something like that! Fucking fix it."

"I cannot. The only thing I can do is give you this. You can eat regular food but it will not sustain you." She said as she held out a bottle with a silver liquid in it. I stared at it for a moment and then took it.

"that is mercury. I guess … If you want to leave I can take you outside. I have to watch you-"

"No fucking way! I am not gonna le't that happen! Move out of ta fuckin' way." I said and tried to push past her. She grabbed my wrist and I froze in shock.

^ She thinks she can control me? Not fucking h'pp'ning! ^

I wrenched my arm free and closed my eyes. I felt for her shadow and took control of it. Immediately a relatively painful shock made me fall to my knees.

"Nice try. You are not going to be able to control my shadow. I am wearing the only set of armor that prevents-"

^ Only armor huh? I think c'n fix tha't. ^

I smirked and shakily got to my feet.

"You are right. I shouldn't be able to." I said.

"That's right. I have something over you." She said. My smirk turned shit-eating as I touched her armor. It sparked and then turned a red-ish color. Her eyes widened comically as I took over her shadow and slammed her to the ground.

"Jus't try ta stop me. I won't le't ya." I said as I began to walk away.

"I won't forget this! I will have your fucking powers for this Sepia. I will make sure you can never touch the shadows again …" she growled.

"Keep telling yerself that bitch." I muttered as I left her there.

It didn't take me very long to locate a door that went outside. As I neared some trees I felt a shiver run through me.

^ What ta fuck was that? ^

I scanned the treeline but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I took a step to the left and felt a shock.

^ Okay … ^

I took a step forward and felt nothing. I tried this a few more times and finally conclueded that I needed to go through the trees in order to keep from being shocked.

Five hours later –

I arrived in a city that seemed familiar.

^ I have never seen this place b'fore. What the fuck? ^

I glanced around and saw a person take someone's money. The woman who was robbed yelled as the other ran away.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"I just lost my months salary. What do you think is wrong?" she spat. I backed away from her and leaned against a nearby building.

I decided to ignore her. She opened her mouth but I wasn't gonna listen to her. I closed my eyes and started walking away. I stopped as the shock ran through me again. I snapped my eyes open and found that I was right in front of the woman.

"What do you want?" she bit out.

"Sorry. I wasn't payin' attention."I said. She glared at me and thrust her fists forward. Before she could even touch me her arms were behind her back in a painful way.

"Let me go." She snapped.

"No. fuckin'. Way." I said as I glared at her.

"Why do your eyes keep changing color?" she asked. I blinked and then let go. I was in shock. Was it possible that I was even more of a freak than the lady at the lab had said?

"Are you going to answer me?" asked the woman. I should say girl … I took a good look at her and blinked. I cocked my head to the side and winked at her.

"I will tell ya when ya tell me why yer hair is pink." I said. Her face turned a light pink color as she pulled a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I guess I can do that …" she said.

"I am honestly na sure. I think it might have to do with my powers, but I am na sure." I said. For some reason I felt that I could tell her that.

"My hair is pink because I was born like that and I don't want to die it. Powers? You a mutant or just have powers?" she asked.

"I am na sure. I might be a mutant …" I said.

"I guess I can check. My name is Jacob by the way." She said, holding out her hand. She closed her eyes for a moment and then grinned.

"You're a mutant alright … I think you might be a super too …" she said.

I blinked and shook my head.

"Jacob? You are girl aren't you?"

"Yes. I like to work out and I am a swimmer so … Anyway! My friends call me that. My real name is Jacolyn. I hate it and I am more of a tomboy than anything …" she said, rubbing her neck.

"Tomboy?" I asked.

"You don't know what that is? Where are you from? Another planet or something …"

"No. I … things are so strange right now …"

"Strange …?"

"Can I trust you to not tell anyone else what I am about to tell you?" I asked.

"Sure I guess …" she said.

"I don't remember who I am. I can give you a name, my age, and a few other things, but that's about it."

"That's … interesting. I might as well explain. You notice the clothes I am wearing? Girls don't normally dress like this." She said. I stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

She was wearing a baggy shirt and baggy jeans. Her shoes were boots.

"Girls normally wear tighter clothing, skirts, or dresses." She explained.

"Okay … so why is it called tom-boy?"

"I am not sure really. I guess it's just from whoever made it up. Guys that dress like girls are called tomgirls. If you weren't one of the 'supers' I would think you were a tomgirl." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your clothes are really tight. Either you're a tomgirl or you're gay." She said.

"Gay?"

"You don't know what that is either … I can tell you. Um … uh …"

"Just tell me." I snapped. She blinked and then a smile spread across her face.

"It means that you like boys rather than girls." She said.

"You are the first girl I have met that I don't hate." I said.

"No that's not what I meant." She said, the pink color returning to her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh …" she said as she gestured to the front of her pants.

I reached down and put my hand over where she was gesturing. Her face turned red and she shook her head. I removed my hand and let it drop.

"What do ya mean then? If ya aren't gonna tell me I might as well just leave." I said. She shook her head again and moved her hand in a weird way. At least it looked like that to me.

"Come over here. I will tell you then." She said. I shrugged and came over.

"It means that you want to fuck other guys." She whispered into my ear. I leaned against the wall that was next to her and shook my head. Fuck was something I could give a definition to.

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked with a steely edge to my voice. Now I could see what she meant, I had just never been able to put a name to it.

I vaguely remembered the woman from earlier and how I thought she was ugly. Then I could see a flash of a male in my mind, but before I could figure out who or what it was it faded.

"You okay?" she asked as I turned to face her.

"Sorry. I just …"

"were you remembering something?" she asked.

"yes." I said.

"I have no issue with it. I am BI myself. If I didn't have certain parts I would be a guy. I just can't get enough of watching yaoi." She said.

"What?"

"Yaoi is what some people call gay love. It's a Japanese word that refers to the sexual part of being gay. The sex …"

"Oh … right." I said. This was a bit awkward.

"Anyway! What's your power?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"I control shadows." I told her.

"Really? I am having a hard time believing you." She said with a smirk.

"You want me to show you?" I asked.

"Why not … can you do it to me?" she asked.

"I can control your shadow if that's what you mean …" I said. She nodded and I closed my eyes. I snapped them open and could see her shadow getting darker. I smirked and told her shadow to climb the wall. She yelped as her body moved on my command.

I laughed as I watched her face become a bit green.

"What? Ya afraid of heights?" I asked her.

"I kind of don't like them much …" she said. I told her shadow to go back down and then relinquished control of it.

"That was kind of cool. I rather enjoyed it." She said.

"You like being controlled?" I asked.

"Not really. It's just … kind of exhilarating to be under control like that …" she said.

"Okay …"

"I am not really sure how to explain it …"

"Alright …"

"I know! I can tell you what my power is. I control stone. I can make a golem, make a projectile to throw, or simply turn my enemies into stone." She said proudly. I glanced around and saw no one else close by.

"So … if I were to make you mad would you turn me into stone?" I asked with a smirk.

"I would be killing you, so no." she said.

"Really? Jacolyn …" Her eyes turned a dark grey color and stone started to form on her hands.

"You wanna say that again?" she spat.

"…"

"Well? Do you?" she said. As I thought about it this was kind of funny …

"Sure Jacolyn." I said. Her hands turned to stone and she glared at me.

I could feel my body getting still and almost panicked. Then I remembered that I could possibly stop this. I let the stone cover me and then I felt for her shadow. When I found it I took it over and forced it to let me go. I must not have been a statue for long enough to die because she was as white as a ghost when I moved. I chuckled and then flipped my hair out of my eyes.

"Scared Jacob?"

"never. How did you do that?"

"I took over your shadow again. You couldn't tell?"

"Not that time. That's amazing!"

"I guess so. I don't really even know how I do that in the first place. I just … do it." I told her.

-separater-

A/N: This is the end of the chapter. I needed someone who could teach Sepia things. I wasn't going to have it be a girl, but I think this works. Just so you guys know Jacolyn "Jacob" is my OC. You cannot use her, and I am not fucking up a character.

R and R


End file.
